Heretofore, as means for transporting workpieces, for example, a fluid pressure cylinder has been used having a piston displaced upon supply of a pressure fluid. With such a fluid pressure cylinder, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4067509, a piston is disposed displaceably in a cylinder chamber, which is defined in the interior of a cylindrically shaped cylinder main body. In addition, a piston rod is inserted into a hole of the piston, and paired engagement rings are plastically deformed between an annular groove formed on an outer circumferential surface of the piston rod and an annular groove formed on an inner circumferential surface of the piston hole, whereby the piston and the piston rod are connected together mutually.